


The Sound a Stun Makes

by Shahea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anger is a Feeling, Feelings, Romance, So is Lust, Struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shahea/pseuds/Shahea
Summary: Sabine finally pushes all the right buttons with Kanan, only for things to go exceptionally south.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Sabine Wren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching Rebels with a friend not to long ago, I was struck by the scene where Kanan is training Sabine to use the Darksaber, and the chemistry they had. I decided I needed to see that chemistry play out.

Looking back, Sabine was confident that this was Kanan’s fault. She’d have never been caught so off-guard that someone could sneak into camp if she hadn’t been wrapped around a certain tall, lanky Jedi whose hands were busy detaching pieces of her armor while she kissed him breathless. All her senses felt like a blown-out generator, except where Kanan was. He had initiated the kiss, so it held to reason that this entire.. Thing.. was his responsibility.

One moment she was trying to gather the hem of his shirt in her hands to pull; the next her muscles seized up just as her brain caught up to the sound of a blaster set on stun going off behind her. Then she knew nothing.

It was fully dark when she came to. Sabine rolled stiffly to her knees, shaking her head to clear the lingering effects. Everything came rushing back at once. The training session with Kanan and the unexpected detour _that_ took and then getting stunned. That thought jolted her into action. “Kanan!” Sabine spun in place, scanning the surroundings as her hands flew to her holsters. No one replied. It was a small campsite, it was easy to see that no one was near her. Where was Kanan? For that matter, where were her _blasters_? 

A few dozens meters away part of the story waited for her. A hunk of a ship smoking slightly behind a rocky outcropping, the edge facing upwards showing the clean precision that only a lightsaber could cause. Splattered on the ground nearby was fuel, the liquid surface glinting dully in the light of the stars. The dust nearby sat piled in the distinctive pattern of atmo thrusters. Kanan must have cut a fuel line so whoever it was wouldn’t go far, but why? And if he had his lightsaber, how was he taken?

Sabine started to piece things together. It must have been a hunter. Any imperial presence would have killed or captured them both. A hunter wasn’t likely to want to risk killing her if they didn’t know who she was or who might come looking for her. The only reason for a bounty hunter to snag Kanan and not her was if the hunter didn’t know who she was. However, no reason to leave her armed, either. If there was a bounty on Kanan, there was one on all of the crew and they’d both have been taken. 

Sabine jogged back to the camp to grab gear while she thought. It was likely that the hunter didn’t know who Kanan was either. So why take him? It came to her in a flash. Jedi. The hunter must have seen the move Kanan had pulled right before he’d kissed her...Sabine dragged her thoughts that were threatening to wander back into line. If the hunter saw that move, they would know that Kanan was a Force user at least. There were people who would pay handsomely for a Force-user, even without an active bounty. People like Inquisitors. Ice flooded her stomach as the implications of that hit her. _Well, Kanan, it looks like I wasn’t the only one distracted. You weren’t on your game if a bounty hunter could snag you. At least you stalled them._

They didn’t have much time. Sabine needed to find Kanan, fast.


	2. Chapter 2

*3 days earlier*

"I still don't understand why we needed to come all the way out here to train with the Darksaber." Sabine grunted as she hoisted a container of supplies out of the Phantom to the secluded campsite. "I've fought with blades before. I don’t need training camp." It was a rehash of an earlier disagreement and Kanan didn't bother to answer. Sabine didn't blame him. He'd stubbornly insisted they needed a place free of distractions, and they’d gone round and round until she’d finally given in. Privately she’d admit that she could fight with blades, but not the way that he did, and not with the Darksaber. Kanan flowed with his lightsaber, sometimes with the fluidity of water poured from a bowl and sometimes with the terrible power of rapids thundering over rocks.

He was beautiful to watch when he and Ezra would spar in the cargo hold of the Ghost. Sabine had caught herself making excuses to be in the hold. She’d heckle Ezra over the railing to cover up her true intentions for being there, and comforted herself that Kanan might be strong with the Force, but he could hardly tell how often she looked at him.

“I thought we’d set up the camp and do a little scouting of the area, make sure we know what’s around us.” Kanan said from behind her. She started. He had the worst habit of suddenly just being there behind her, and his voice drifted over her skin in a way that had her nearly arching her back like a vulptex.

“Sure.” she replied, casually moving a pace away. If he was going to keep talking to her in that low rumble she needed a little more distance to maintain any dignity.

They set up their rough camp and circled the perimeter, seeing no one. The camp was in a small hollow of craggy rocks forming a semicircle, and in the distance other similar formations of rock cast shadows as the sun began its slow descent. “This will work out,” Kanan mused. “You’ll need some time to learn to not only fight with the Darksaber, but to connect with it. How to adapt your own skills, your other weapons best with the blade. You’re not a Force-user, you’re going to have to work harder for this.”

“You really know how to give a pep talk.”

“I know, it’s one of my skills.” he replied dryly. He reached into a pack and drew out two training sabers, tossing one to Sabine.

“Now?” she asked, swinging the stick experimentally from left hand to right, testing the heft and warming up her wrists.

His grin spread across his face, a hint of challenge in it. “I want to see what you got.”

_I’d rather see what you got._ She bit the words back and settled into ready position as he called out instructions. “Advance on me. Start off nice and slow. Let your muscles warm up and let me watch you move.”

They moved through formations, slowly at first and then with greater speed. A fine sheen of sweat covered Sabine’s skin, and she noticed with interest that Kanan’s shirt was clinging rather damply to his chest. Her muscles felt loose and limber. Despite herself, the corner of her mouth hitched up in a small smile and something must have alerted Kanan to the change in her mood.

He hooked the practice blade with a quick flick and neatly took her legs out from under her. “I shouldn’t have been able to get you that easily.” he scolded. “What happened?”

“Got distracted.” she muttered, brushing the dirt off her legs as she stood up, not looking him in the face. She angled her neck sharply to work out a kink, then launched herself at him. He brought his saber up swiftly and blocked her.

"That might work on a Stormtrooper, but not a Jedi. You'll have to try harder to surprise me."

"Give me a little time, I'll surprise you." The words came out before she thought, her voice almost a purr. She felt, rather than saw, his slight hesitation and she pressed her advantage for as long as she had it, breaking through his guard enough to tap him on the hip with her practice saber and dance away. Kanan recovered quickly, but it was too late. Sabine knew she could get under his skin now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome; this is my first attempt so don't leave bruises. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Sabine scouted carefully for several hours in a steadily widening circle. If the damage had been as bad as she thought, the ship would have to land close to make repairs before all the fuel would be gone. The sun had crested the ridges of stone dotting the landscape, casting long weak shadows in the red dust when she spotted a likely area for a craft to have set down out of sight. From the far side the high walls blocked the view of the sudden slope downwards into a well hidden valley.

She crept to the path leading down into the valley and laid flat, flipping her HUD down to scan the area ahead. It was a wide space with mostly flat footing and some boulders nearer to the edge.  _ There you are. _ Near the back of the clearing she could see the back end of the spacecraft jutting out from behind more rock walls. She’d need to get closer, but the sun was rising behind her now and she’d need to be cautious that her silhouette didn’t catch the wary hunter’s eye. She’d need to wait a little while until the sun moved enough to make her less obvious. Resigned, she shifted slightly for comfort and settled in to wait, staring down into the valley.

Her mind should have been focused on her prey while she waited, but thoughts of Kanan kept intruding.  _ Now is really not a good time to get caught up in reminiscences about the feel of his hands, _ she warned herself. It was just that months of carefully hiding her growing yen for a man who was apparently clueless had left her a little wound up, and having him stolen quite nearly literally out from under her was just a little frustrating.  _ This is  _ not  _ what I had in mind for foreplay. _

There were some distant mechanical sounds filtering up to her. The hunter, or someone in their crew if they had one, working on the ship. Probably no crew. If numbers had been on the hunter’s side back at the campsite she’d have been trussed up somewhere so they didn’t have to move the ship to make repairs. Instead they’d moved quickly to get distance without taking the time to do more than disarm her. The sun had shifted enough to give her some cover and she carefully made her way deeper into the opening. A small freighter came gradually into view along with a scattering of tools clustered near the stern. Sabine held still, watching for movement.

A humanoid figure walked into view. Sabine snapped in closer with her macrobinoculars. A hooded cowl of some sort covered most of his head and shoulders, leaving his arms free, and he was big. At least a head taller than Sabine, and outweighed her by a fair amount. No hip holsters, but instead a harness for some kind of rifle was visible. The rifle was probably sitting in easy reach somewhere, she figured, and scanned the area for Kanan, hoping he wasn’t already stashed on the ship somewhere. It would be so much harder if he was on the ship. She’d have to get him out of the ship before she could blow it up, for starters. 

The hunter stopped suddenly and swiveled his head in her direction. She ducked behind one of the boulders edging the clearing and held her breath. She was far enough away that it was unlikely she was spotted, but she didn’t want to take any chances. She strained her ears for any sound and only let her breath ease out when several moments went by and she heard nothing.

She chanced a glance out, and saw the hunter was moving back towards the ship with one of the tools from the ground in hand. As he passed out of sight, Sabine saw the object of her search. Kanan was stretched on the ground in easy view of the hunter with his hands tied. He wasn't moving.


	4. Chapter 4

*2 days earlier*

Sabine didn’t think she could sleep if her life depended on it. They’d been on the planet now for over a day, and Kanan had spent the bulk of it working her on the Darksaber, proving to be an exacting tutor. She buzzed with adrenaline still when they'd gone to their bedrolls for the second time. The saber work was physically tiring, but proximity to Kanan in those physical situations was proving to be exhilarating and frustrating at the same time. Laying in bed, she stared at the stars above her, wired and unable to sleep.

“Sabine.” Kanan’s voice drifted to her across the night, and she closed her eyes in enjoyment in the safety of the dark. “You should know, I’m proud of how far you’ve come already. With everything.” He fell silent.

“So, you liked the way I moved?” she asked, without opening her eyes. The darkness hid her smile, though she knew it wouldn’t hide her emotions if Kanan went looking. “With the sparring.” she prompted innocently.

Kanan cleared his throat a little, his voice slightly rough. “Ah.. yes.”

She waited, content to let the silence make him feel like he had to say something else. Her heart picked up a little.

"Yes, uh, yeah. Your forms have a solid foundation. Very," he floundered for a word, "graceful." he ended, sounding like that wasn't the word he really wanted to use.

“Yours too. I enjoyed watching you.” She couldn’t be sure, but she thought she heard a little hitch in his breath at that and she bit her lip to keep from grinning. _This is insane, but I don’t care. Just for a little while, but I can’t find it in me to think of anyone but him._

“Well, I hope I put on a good show.” Kanan’s equilibrium evidently returned, he sounded more in control and amused.

"Oh, you know, it was okay."

"Just "okay"?!" he said in mock-outrage. "I'm wounded to my core. Here I was feeling better about the fact that I'd been admiring you because you admitted to admiring me." His voice deepened slightly, skirting the edge of intimate.

Sabine's higher brain function quite simply sizzled out, and she grasped desperately for the first comeback she could say coherently. "Maybe you need to try a little harder, show me what I'm missing."

"Maybe I should. Get some rest." With that parting shot, Kanan rolled over.

 _Point: Kanan_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write. I enjoyed this little back and forth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine confronts the Hunter.

Sabine dropped flat and crawled out just enough to be able to zoom in on Kanan’s prone body with the macrobinoculars.  _ You’d better be breathing, Kanan _ . An agonizing moment passed before she saw the slight movement of his body. She drew in a shuddering breath of her own, willing herself to calm down. 

She scanned the area again more carefully. She had no way of knowing how close the Hunter was to completing repairs; she needed to move, and do it soon. She ran through the list of things she had to work with. A few explosive charges and her vambraces. It was a short list, it didn’t take long. Her grin was vicious. The Hunter didn’t stand a chance.

Waiting until she was sure the hunter was occupied and out of sight, she crept out and stealthily worked her way towards the ship. She slid from the shadows of one boulder to the next, forcing herself to take her time. The Hunter had a small craft designed to be speedy and evasive. The sides were scarred from long use but showed signs of having been carefully repaired in the past. Sabine’s practiced eye noted these details and stored them away, adding to her mental picture of the enemy as she approached. 

The plan was to wait until she was close enough to dart the Hunter with a paralyzing agent and get Kanan up and out safely - and then come back with some charges to make a very loud point about interrupting a woman when she’s clearly otherwise engaged. Like so many of the Spectre plans over the years, this one  _ started  _ great.

The Hunter was on the far side of the ship from the entrance to the valley with Kanan laying near the cockpit end, easy for the Hunter to keep an eye on the Jedi while he worked. She stepped out from the front of the ship and lifted her arm in one motion, releasing the paralyzing dart directly at the Hunter crouched beside his ship. The unmistakable clang of metal on metal filled the small clearing and Sabine stared disbelievingly as the dart glanced off the cowled neck and fell to the ground. The Hunter spun, his hand darting to a blaster -  _ her  _ blaster, dammit - sitting on the ground beside him and whirling towards her.

Ordinarily Sabine would have tossed off a pithy comment to Kanan about being shot with her own blaster, but Kanan was unconscious and besides she should be  _ running _ ; but her body was already in motion instinctively, throwing herself headlong into a roll towards the far side of the craft and coming to her feet like a lothcat. She ran around the side and used her momentum to swing under the ship, coming out on the other side behind the Hunter. Her location was less than ideal, she realized, as she hit some of the tools as she shot out, sending them scattering and loudly announcing her new location to the Hunter.

He spun around, the cowl falling off his head. His features were cragged, pitted with scars both old and new. A shock of blue-black hair fell to the shoulders of a fitted leather jacket with a standing collar ringed in what looked like metal scales. As Sabine struggled to gain her feet in the mess of tools he lunged and snapped a kick solidly to her breastplate. She flew backwards and crashed into a crate, her helmet flying off her head. 

“Sabine!” Kanan’s voice rang out behind the Hunter. She only had time to breathe a sigh of relief that he was awake and all right - and possibly able to lend a hand - when the Hunter spun and aimed his blaster directly at Kanan and fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


	6. Chapter 6

*The day before*

Sabine awoke in the weak light of the early morning, and rolled over. The sunlight struck her eyes and she groaned in response. 

"Sore?" He was kneeling, facing the sun. His face shield was off and his clouded eyes were closed, his face peaceful. 

"Sun in my eyes." she said thickly, still drowsy. 

"The sun in your hair was always something I liked seeing." Kanan murmured. "The different colors, all lit up." He got to his feet and stood for a moment, almost awkwardly, and then turned to rummage in a pack and pull out a couple of ration sticks. Without a word he walked to her and held one out. 

Sabine took it silently, awash in emotions she couldn't name. She watched him as he sat back down. His broad shoulders tapered to a thin waist and he moved with the easy confidence of someone long accustomed to handling threats. She had a flash of standing behind him, trailing fingertips and lips over the play of muscles on his back. The punch of lust roared through her, and she swallowed hard and looked away. 

Kanan quirked an eyebrow at her, and she reddened, wondering if his attunement to the Force allowed him an echo of her absolutely  _ filthy _ thoughts. He nodded in the direction of the forgotten ration stick. "Are you planning on eating that? I don't want to kick your ass just because you're working on an empty stomach." 

Grateful for the distraction, she ripped open the foil packaging and snorted. "Not a chance. I'm coming for you."

That expressive eyebrow climbed still higher on Kanan's face. "You sound.. eager." 

His voice was low like the night before and Sabine thrilled to the sound, almost feeling his touch ghosting over bare skin. She made a herculean effort to keep her reply nonchalant. "You were right. The seclusion of the area is helpful. I can focus on what I want. I'm very eager to progress." Tossing the last piece of her ration stick in her mouth, she got up to stretch and refresh herself, leaving Kanan behind her with a speculative look on his face. 

They spent another day training hard, breaking for food and quick rests. Sabine was sweaty and enjoying the mild euphoria of a tough workout. If that euphoria was heightened a little because her sparring partner was making grunting noises that left little curls of lust in her belly occasionally, well, that was just an added bonus, she decided. 

"You ready for me?" 

Sabine had been daydreaming a bit, her canteen hanging loosely in one hand, propped on her drawn-up knee. Kanan's question startled her out of her thoughts, and she answered without thinking. "I've been ready for you for months now." The truth was right there, but she bit her lip to keep from saying more, torn between wanting to press herself against the length of him and wanting to not jeopardize the friendship they had, or rush whatever this  _ thing _ might be, budding. 

Kanan was leaning a shoulder against the rock wall nearest her, one ankle crossed over the other and his arms clasped. "Don't get cocky." His grin robbed the words of any sting. 

Sabine stood, grinning wickedly back at him. Flirting was easy. Flirting wasn't exactly  _ safe _ , but Sabine was nothing if not willing to take a calculated risk, and possibly a few uncalculated ones. "I've got reason to be cocky though. If you haven't noticed that I can handle myself, then I have to question those legendary Jedi senses." 

"I have no concerns about your handling yourself. Do you think you're ready for me?" he repeated. His face gave little away as she scrutinized it.

"Go on, I dare you," she tossed off, recklessly. She expected him to draw his lightsaber impossibly fast and charge her, and her fingers twitched in anticipation. Kanan's face darkened slightly and with a gesture he  _ reached _ \- Sabine felt like Kanan had lassoed her with velvet-covered iron cords, yanking her off her feet from 3 meters away and right into his arms, his mouth crushing down onto hers with a growl of frustration. The pressure from his Force released, and in their wake came a new pressure inside her. Kanan's mouth covered hers again and again, and she parted her lips eagerly in response, savoring his taste. The world shrank down until all she felt were his hands, his lips, his hard chest pressing against her armor. She made a slight sound of frustration at the distance the armor forced on them and they broke apart, both panting slightly, breath still commingling between them. 

"Sabine, if this isn't what you want I'll step away right now." Kanan was still very close to her, his voice pitched low and quiet. 

"There is too much armor between us." Sabine whispered into his ear, leaning in so close her breath tickled his ear, and she saw in satisfaction the tremble than ran through him. 

Then he was kissing her again, and with a soft chuckle against her lips, he started working on her armor. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve to all who celebrate it!

Sabine’s vision was tinged with red. From her position she couldn’t see what happened to Kanan and her heart felt like it had crashed to a halt in her chest. Heedless of her missing helmet, she leapt to her feet and closed the distance to the Hunter. She was dimly aware that she yelled an especially vile curse, drawing the Hunter’s attention away from Kanan and towards his own incoming disaster. She hit him solidly on the chin with her forearm, the vambrace adding a satisfying thunk as her blaster skittered out of his hand and under the ship. The Hunter staggered back and swiped a hand across the fresh blood dripping down his chin, shaking his head slightly.

Sabine danced away and shot the grappling line from the vambrace to wrap around the Hunter. She overshot slightly and the line wrapped more loosely than she intended around the Hunter. Seizing on his distraction anyway, Sabine grabbed him by the cowl and swung him hard to one side. His feet tangled in the line and he crashed to the ground. She kicked down at his unprotected face, but the bounty hunter rolled to one side and worked a hand free enough to grab her leg, yanking it from beneath her. She twisted to allow her pauldron to take some of the impact and rolled to her feet just as the Hunter flung the line aside and stood.

The big man hammered a punch at her head; she instinctively hunched her shoulders and raised her arms to shield herself. Quick as lightning, the Hunter jabbed a short punch at her stomach with his other hand. Sabine shied away, but not far enough and her breath whooshed out in a rush as she crumpled to a knee. The Hunter lunged in and she swung the fist-sized rock she grabbed from next to her against his temple. The noise was almost shockingly loud, and the Hunter fell to the ground unconscious. Sabine grabbed the blaster out from under the ship and aimed a stun at the Hunter for good measure, not particularly caring if the stun played nicely with the likely concussion he would enjoy when he awoke.

Her heart in her throat, she turned to Kanan. A metal crate lay on the ground in front of him, a blaster hole smoking slightly at the edges. Kanan stood behind the crate, his hands still restrained behind him, the corner of his mouth hitched up in a crooked grin. “That might have been the sexiest thing that any Mandalorian has ever done,” he drawled. “Could have gotten here a little sooner though.” Kanan glanced meaningfully at the damaged crate in front of him.

“Don’t think I won’t stun you too, Kanan. This whole mess is your fault, you know. You’re just lucky that I bothered to show up at all.” She marched over to him and released his restraints.

“My fault? How is this possibly my fa-” Sabine cut Kanan’s indignant speech off, cupping a hand at the back of his neck and pulling his face down, her lips insistent on his. He wrapped his arms around her and she let herself drown in him for a moment. She ran her fingers up into his hair, lightly dragging her fingertips and could have purred when he bit her lip in response.

With obvious reluctance, Kanan drew back. "We should go, after making sure that one can't come after us."

She rolled her hips just enough to hear Kanan's sharp inhale. "This _is_ how you got us caught last time." she teased, then stepped back with a last nip at his bottom lip. He was right, but he could suffer for it.

Kanan secured the still unconscious Hunter while Sabine made sure the ship was entirely disabled for quite some time to come. She didn't even use the charges. _Who said she couldn't be merciful?_

"How did that guy even catch you?" Sabine asked as they wound back to camp, keeping a wary eye out. "You had your lightsaber, I saw the part of the ship you conveniently cut off."

Kanan grunted. "The stun that caught you partially caught me. I wasn't at what I'd call my best."

"You know, for someone who expects to be called Master, you're not inspiring a ton of confidence."

"I haven't told you when to call me Master yet, Sabine." He let his mouth linger over her name, and she felt the sizzle along her nerves running the length of her spine, spreading to caress her hips.

She didn't have to have the Force to know that the Jedi was smirking. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: this chapter is definitely smut.

Sabine ran the preflight check with practiced efficiency. They’d loaded up the Phantom quickly and Sabine had amused herself by waiting until Kanan had his arms full to drag a finger down the back of his neck and over his spine and walking casually away, chuckling to herself over the twitch he couldn’t hide. He’d sworn and sent her a smouldering look she pretended to not see.

“Hang on to something, we’re ready to go.” she announced. “I’m going to jump to hyperspace as soon as we can so we don’t need to worry about any more hunters with bright ideas. At least not any from this planet.” she amended.

“I am _not_ taking full responsibility for that.” Kanan said flatly as they broke atmo.

“It’s enough that I know it was definitely your fault.” she smirked.

“No way, uh-uh. You own this one, Sabine. You dared me, remember?”

The calculations complete, she punched the ship into hyperspace and attempted to collect her thoughts, which had scattered at the reminder of that first searing kiss in the clearing. “You goaded me into that dare and you know it. Was I ‘ready for you’ and could I ‘take you on’? You weren’t exactly subtle.” Sabine turned in her seat towards him.

He stretched back in his seat, holding her eyes. “I can’t be held responsible for your filthy mind. My intentions were purely academic until they weren’t.”

“Academia seems to be a lot more exciting than I thought it was if it leads to pulling me like that across the camp.” Sabine checked the instruments to make sure they were on course. “Even if it did lead to my having to rush in and save you.”

Kanan _moved_ ; he grabbed her arm, pulled her to him and spun them both so she was pinned to the hull by his body with an urgency that started a lovely slow pull in her. She tilted her head, granting his searching mouth access to the sensitive skin of her neck.

"I've got to admit, watching you lose control like that…" he trailed his lips up, lightly dropping kisses on a path to her ear, where he murmured, "It made me want to do this to you," a nip of his teeth on her earlobe, "and this," a harder nip where her neck met her shoulder, "and this." Finally, finally he crushed his lips to hers, tongue teasing her mouth open. Sabine complied with a soft noise, her hands seeking his bare skin under his shirt, glorying in the corded muscles of his back under her touch. The unmistakable scent that could only be Kanan filled her nose, something that made her think of deep forests at dawn, made her head swim.

"You were right, your armor is definitely inconvenient." Kanan growled as his hands, searching to get to Sabine's skin, met the beskar. He drew back as she squirmed slightly, reaching for the straps. His hands stilled hers and then slid slowly up her sides. Sabine closed her eyes, giving herself over to the sensation of Kanan's touch as he stripped the armor from her. She sensed his movements, shifting to allow him better access and trembling ever so slightly as the last piece was laid aside. When he leaned into her, she sighed into the kiss and pressed herself against him. His hard length was caught between them and she rolled her hips, aching for more contact with him. Kanan made a sound low in his throat of wordless need, setting her on fire.

"Off. Now." she gasped, tugging the hem of his shirt up. He lifted his arms and in a sharp movement she had the shirt off and tossed aside. Sabine had seen Kanan shirtless before; years on a ship together made that unavoidable. All of her stolen glances over the years did nothing to prepare her for what it would do to her to have her hands on him. There was no give to Kanan. His frame was lean; Jedi training and countless battles had burned away any soft edges that might have once been there. A network of thin scars from some unknown injury spread from his collarbone down. Unable to resist, Sabine kissed the skin where it puckered slightly and let her tongue trace down as she listened to Kanan's breathing pick up. She sank into the moment, running her hands over his chest. Kanan tangled his hands in her hair and brought her mouth to his hungrily. His tongue licked hers and she moaned.

He was setting off explosions in her blood. She felt the bodysuit peel away with agonizing slowness, Kanan tasting each bit of skin as it appeared. The swell of her breasts strained against the thin material as he paused undressing her to torment her, swirling his tongue just under the fabric edge and tantalizingly close to her nipples. She arched her back, the fabric slid and he captured one of the hard peaks with his mouth. He sucked and the gentle pressure was almost too much. Sabine gasped and fisted her hand in his hair, her hips bucked against his. He was hard between them and instinctively she angled herself to bring him to the most sensitive part of her body, and he straightened to hold her closer, once again kissing her breathless as he thrust slowly, the fabric between them slightly rough.

They broke apart at the same moment, both panting, still close together.

"Are you okay with this?" she asked, holding herself back from biting at his lip.

“Are you?” Kanan rumbled quietly.

“Very, very yes.”

His response was to jerk her suit down her body. He made quick work of it and her boots and then straightened, lifting her by the waist and moving her easily to one of the jumpseats. She thrilled secretly at how effortlessly he lifted her and the feeling of being exposed to him while he was still half dressed. He knelt before her and moved between her legs with a quick movement, pushing her legs open and making her gasp. Kanan leaned in and kissed her fiercely. All gentleness was gone now, and he plundered her mouth hungrily, demanding her response. She wrapped her legs around him and returned his kiss in kind, cupping him with her hand and making him moan against her mouth. She stroked his length firmly, the heat of him against her palm. Kanan bent to her breasts, slipping out of her reach. He held her hips firmly, and caught first one, then the other nipple with light, teasing nips of his teeth. She teetered on the edge of pain and pleasure and her skin felt almost electrified from the resulting rush of sensation. His thumbs made lazy circles against her pelvis and she rocked into his touch, encouraging him, desperately wanting his touch elsewhere, everywhere.

“If I’m being very honest, what I really thought about when I saw you snap on that hunter was what you tasted like.” Kanan murmured, and then his tongue was driving her to the edge with ruthless abandon. Sabine shuddered as her head fell backwards. He was leaving her unable to think, it was all she could do to focus on the increasing pressure building in her. Her hips moved in increasingly urgent movements, and she felt the vibration as he made a wordless sound of purely male satisfaction deep in his chest and she cried out, nearly desperate for release.

"Kanan, now. With me." It wasn't a plea; it was a command and he took it as such. He freed himself and pressed his crown to her entrance, teasing with small movements on the slick skin for just a moment as she arched against him. He thrust and sheathed himself in her heat, gasping her name.

There was no finesse left for either of them. Sabine's heart was pounding as much from hearing her named whispered like a holy word as from the waves of pleasure cresting over her. Kanan moved in her and there was no denying it any longer; she closed around him and surrendered to the bliss. Kanan closed his eyes and she felt him follow her over the edge.


End file.
